


The Dance

by aryadeschain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryadeschain/pseuds/aryadeschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the eyes of Orlais are upon the Inquisitor and every impression counts to gain the necessary approval for the Inquisition... even if it is just a trifle little conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

"No, no, no, you are doing it all wrong!" a voice broke the enchantment of that moment. Cullen and the Inquisitor broke apart in the middle of the dance as Josephine and Leliana entered the balcony.

"This is simply outrageous. What will the people in Orlais think about if they saw this?" the Nightingale said, exasperated, massaging her temples.

"Inquisitor, will you please come with us?" inquired Josephine.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, confused.

"Everything! Just… come with us, we shall fix this situation."

The Inquisitor followed Josephine and Leliana in a rush as Dorian stepped in the balcony with a white rose in his hands.

"Frankly, sometimes your lack of finesse shames the image the Inquisition has all around the world. This bodes no good for our cause, specially in a place like this one." he said, approaching Cullen and setting the flower in the lapel of the Commander’s jacket, then dusting his shoulders. "There. much better."

Cullen faltered, looking helplessly from Dorian to the balcony’s door. “Listen, I know that perhaps I shouldn’t get involved with the leader of our cause, nor should I have made it a secret, but…”

Dorian raised a hand, smiling. “Please, Cullen, you are offending my intelligence. What made you think we did not know about your little… affair with the Inquisitor?”

"Wait, what?"

"There are no secrets within Skyhold’s dominions that Leliana is not aware of, Commander. You, more than anyone, should know that."

"Then why..?"

"Just have a bit of patience, lad." the magister cut him, smirking maliciously. "We’ll fix the situation."

Cullen looked down the garden of the Winter Palace, then at the moon and the night sky filled with stars. He shouldn’t have crossed the line and he knew it. He actually never expected to fall so easily to her charms, but his feelings for her were stronger than himself. He liked her. No… he loved her. More than he had ever loved any woman. And he was aware that this could dangerously deviate them from their main mission. But he was only human.

"There." Dorian pointed at the door, breaking the silence as he sipped champagne from a crystal glass. "Much more appropriate, wouldn’t you say?"

Cullen looked at the balcony’s door. The Inquisitor was now wearing a long sleeveless dress that showed the delicate contour of her shoulders, laces giving form to her skirt, a tiara safely tucking the usually disheveled hair, one lock of hair falling gracefully on one of her shoulders.

"If you are planning to dance, you might as well do it gracefully. Make it worth our time here, wouldn’t you agree?" Leliana remarked.

"Now go out there and make us proud, children." added Dorian, pushing Cullen towards the Inquisitor.

"W-what?" Cullen stuttered, suddenly nervous, cheeks burning. "In front of everybody in the ballroom?"

"Well, of course." said Leliana, rolling her eyes. "You honestly did not expect we would let all Orlais’ eyes be in our leaders with them dressed as ragged combatants, did you?"

The Inquisitor blushed ever so lightly, leaving Cullen breathless as he offered his arm for her, leading her to the great room, and the masked people opened their way for the couple as they headed to the ballroom, low murmurs of awe echoing through the hall as they set their eyes on the Inquisitor. The Commander put his hand on the small of her back, holding one of her hands as she put the other one in his shoulder and they waltzed with the sound of the chords echoing through the place. He smiled as he looked at her eyes.

"You… look astonishing."

Her rosy lips gave him an earnest smile.

"Don’t get used to it, Commander Cullen."

And so they danced. Shyly at first, then more daring, swirling around on the marbled floor as if they were the only ones in the place. During that single song, Cullen forgot everything he said about not being able to dance for the sake of his life. He led her through the song and she followed gracefully, and he could once again see her as the beautiful woman that she was and there were only them in the world and all of their problems seemed to fade away. There was no Corypheus, there were no conflicts, there were no Fade Rifts, there was no war. There was only the light touch of her hand, her bright eyes, her delicate smile, her heartbeat resonating with his.

There was only her.


End file.
